goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
CanadianScout
CanadianScout is a GoAnimate user on youtube, which started his activities on September 15th, 2015. He is known for creating the popular GoAnimate series: Five Nights at Jack Paul, which started on December 17, 2015. On March 1st 2017, CanadianScout announces the end of his GoAnimate career, only to resume it 4 months later. Looks CanadianScout was first intruduced on Sep 20, 2015. He was seen wearing a blue jacket with a yellow bow tie, dark blue pants, and red shoes. First re-design On Nov 16, 2015, after the terrorism events at Paris, in France, CanadianScout has decided to change his look to support the city. He changed his bow-tie with a blue tie, his blue jacket for a red one, and his pants became brighter. He kept this look until Jan 18, 2016. Second Re-design On Jan 18, 2016, CanadianScout decides to change his colors into more Canadian-Styled colors, in the occasion of the 72 subs special. His tie and pants became red, his jacket became white, and his shoes became blue. 2016 summer look On Jul 13, 2016, CanadianScout made himself a new look for 2016 summer, but only lasted a few weeks. His hat was replaced with a cap, his jacket & tie were changed with a white polo, and his pants were replaced with shorts. On Aug 2, 2016, CanadianScout uploads a video were he regrets how he became, feels very depressed, and wanted to bring everything back like before. In the next video after this one, his summer look was removed and replaced back with the older one. (second re-design) Business look on Sep 2, 2016, CanadianScout decides to make himself a business look, to replace the comedy world one. On Sep 3, 2016 he then makes 3 avatars and let his fans voting which one they like better. After 2 days of voting, the avatar #3 wins, with a total of 30 votes on 57. 2017 summer look Not so long after coming back from a 4 months break, CanadianScout decides to give himself a summer look, yet again. But he didn't use the older summer look, he decided to create a brand new one. This time, he kept his original hat. He changed his white suit for a white and red polo, changed his pants for shorts, and is now wearing sunglasses. He also have an electronic gear in his ear. Unlike the 2016 summer, the 2017 summer ended up very well. 4 months break from GoAnimate On March 1st 2017, CanadianScout posts a long message on his G+ community, saying he was done with GoAnimate. CanadianScout affirms that due to the subscribers, ratings, and views decreasing non-stop, his channel went downhill. He also admits he didn't upload for a while because of people only caring about Baby show character videos, which made him upset. He also mentionned he was bored of making GoAnimate videos. But tho, CanadianScout admits he still love his fans, and he ever will. He also thanks them for all the support since 2015, the beginning of his channel. After CanadianScout left GoAnimate, his channel has been inactive for 3 months. On june 8th, he finally uploads a new video updating the situation about his GoAnimate carrier ending and responding his friend, Tristan TV, which wants him to come back. In the same video, CanadianScout states he would rather make Garry's Mod or SourceFilmMaker animations. Exactly one month later, on July 8th 2017, CanadianScout has decided to go back making GoAnimate videos, even if he had no intention of doing those ever again. At this point, CanadianScout gave his channel a rebirth. Decline / Start over attempt In late October / early November 2017, CanadianScout notices his channel's declining state, which makes him upset. He then starts to think it's because his fans would rather go watch Official shitty game review videos instead of his recent content, and comes up with an idea, which is to restart from scratch. He then proceeds to create a new channel names "Mark Animations", where he uploads a video explaining who he really is, and how disappointed he is to see how his channel has come to. Changing his mind After the first video was uploaded on the new channel, no other videos ever came out on it. On November 8th, 2017, CanadianScout uploads a video on his main channel, explaining his whole depression behind the channel decline and the new channel idea. He then admits he tried to abandon his main channel, and tried to get recognized for who he truly is, not for the Shitty game videos he has made since one year. He then realize how far his channel got, and how hard he worked to get it to 3k subscribers, despite the drama he has to deal with. In the same video, CanadianScout officially announces the end of his most popular series, Official shitty game reviews, confirming the real end of the series. After the video was uploaded, Canadian's channel seems to regain popularity, despite he doesn't upload frequently. Other social medias where to find CanadianScout Facebook page (DELETED) & Google+ community ‎On June ‎27th, ‎2016, CanadianScout opens up a Facebook page, so he can share with his fans. The page stayed open only for a few days, until getting replaced by a Google+ community. On July 5th, 2016, CanadianScout announces his new Google+ community, along with the closure of the Facebook page. After its announcement, CanadianScout's community has gained members very quickly. Despite its popularity and large members gain, CanadianScout ends the community's support on May 2018. Discord server On February 3rd, CanadianScout uploads a new teaser for his upcoming movie; Alison's Eventful Life. At the end of the video, an announcement was made to announce a brand new Discord server, which is a moderated chat room for CanadianScout's fans and friends. As of May 26th, 123 people has joined the server (Including CanadianScout, the owner). Series / movies made by CanadianScout Official Shitty Game Reviews Official Shitty Game Reviews was the most popular series on CanadianScout's channel. The series revolved around different characters (Melinda, Alison, CanadianScout, Gaby, Eugenie, Amelia, and Anna) playing broken, glitchy, and unfunctional video games. While playing the games, the characters would often rage, getting confused, and getting scared by many errors occuring inside of those. The most appearing video game character is Jack Paul, a stock Business friendly character with a white suit, with a blue tie, and black pants. He has become very popular from his two video game series; Five Nights at Jack Paul's, and Jack Paul simulator. He is also known for his famous quotes; "ALRIGHT COAST IS CLEAR!", and "OH NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!". End of the series Despite the series success and popularity, the last OSGR episode came out on Aug 10, 2017. After that, no more episodes of the series ever came out. On Nov 8, 2017, CanadianScout sadly announces the end of the popular series, and states that it got old, and wanted to move on to other content. Rise of the UTTPs Rise of the UTTPs was brought up by CanadianScout on October 6th, 2016. The series revolved around an evil woman (Amelia) trying to take over the city, by turning all of its inhabitants into butthurt, angry, and evil versions of themselves, also called "UTTP members". The series lasted three episodes, until CanadianScout decides to cancel it, on October 31st, 2016. He states he didn't want the UTTP members on Youtube to attack him because of the series, which was made in the purpose to make fun of them. He also explains how the plot became flawed and was turning into a fairytale show, like "Once upon a time". After that announcement was made, he uploads the unfinished episode #4, which left more evidences about the flawed plot. The series then remained untouched. GoAnimate Laziness On October 11th, 2016, CanadianScout brings up a new series called "GoAnimate Laziness", which was unfortunately the most infamous series on his channel. GoAnimate Laziness was just a series revolving around *VERY* lazy made videos, including constant "neutral emotion", sliding characters, slow movements, lack of soundtracks and sound effects. As explained by CanadianScout, this series was a parody of the GoAnimate community, which often makes effortless GoAnimate videos. Only two episodes of this series came out, before getting cancelled. Cancellation of the series As CanadianScout uploads the series 3rd episode, he later takes it down due to its mediocre rating. (8 dislikes, 1 like) After that, the series was cancelled, due to people getting tired of it. It was later proven that the 8 dislikes were actually all from the same person, which was influenced to "dislike-spam" CanadianScout's videos. That didn't change the fact CanadianScout wanted to move on from this series. Movies The Fate of GoAnipaulis On July 31st, 2017, CanadianScout decides to bring up a new series called "The Fate of GoAnipaulis" after the older ones he failed. Approximately one month later, on August 24th, CanadianScout decides to turn it into a movie instead of another series. The production has then started on September 2nd. As of September 26th, 2017, CanadianScout states that the movie is already 27:31 minutes long. On January 29th, 2018, CS states he hasn't worked on the movie for a while, because of the plot holes and the fact he had to restart it from scratch. The release date and the fate of the movie is not yet determined. On May 2018, the movie has officially been cancelled. The unfinished version of the movie has been released on August 12th, 2018. Alison's Eventful Life On December 27th, 2017, CanadianScout uploads a QnA episode on his channel, in which he mentions a new movie he is planning, despite the production of the Fate of GoAnipaulis. In the same video, he states the Fate of GoAnipaulis is his priority before starting to work on the new movie. On January 29th, 2018, CanadianScout officially announces the new movie, and decides to postpone the Fate of GoAnipaulis because of the major plot holes it had. On February 3rd, 2018, a new teaser for the movie is released on CanadianScout's channel, along with the opening of his new Discord server. As of May 2nd, 2018, the movie's length is 50 minutes long, which has exceeded the length of the Fate of GoAnipaulis. On July 17th, 2018, the movie finally makes its way to Youtube. It has gained over 800 views and over 60 likes the day after its upload, and very positive feedback from viewers. RelationShips with other users / real life persons Real life persons Gaby Gaby was CanadianScout's girlfriend. They first met in high school in late 2011, and started a love relationship on September 30th, 2014. They were sharing an excellent relationship, they seemed to love and care about each other constantly, like to hang out together, and kiss eachother. Gaby always supported CanadianScout when he had any problems that occurs in his life. On August 5th, 2018, Gaby contacts Canadian Scout to end their love relationship, as she prefers to be friend with him more than being his girlfriend. While upset, Canadian Scout agrees with that, and states that he was thinking about the same. CanadianScout's and Gaby's relationship lasted for 3 years, 10 months, and 6 days. (1405 days) Eugenie Eugenie was CanadianScout's girl bestfriend. They liked to talk each other via messenger to share their interests, talk about real life issues, and sharing their opinions on people they despise. Despite their arguments and fights each others, everything always ended up well. On September 7th, 2017, Eugenie announces her departure from the social medias, which was Canadian's only way to contact her. Category:Characters Category:Users Category:YouTubers